


The Confrontation

by Crystalwithershield



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 2: A Court of Mist and Fury, Book 3: A Court of Wings and Ruin, Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illyrian Camps (ACoTaR), Illyrian Nesta Archeron, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, Pre-Book 1: A Court of Thorns and Roses, Pre-Book 3.5: A Court of Frost and Starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwithershield/pseuds/Crystalwithershield
Summary: Cassian gets called by Feysand to give them progress report about camps . But he is infuriated, and doesn't want to meet them , because of how they treated Nesta.He calls out Feysand, but while arguing , he discovers that he and Nesta are mates. The Confrontations before and after this discovery , change Cassian's life in the most exquisite way.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 16





	The Confrontation

It had been 3 months since Cassian and Nesta had come to the camps. They had been together for over a week now, when Cassian remembered that he had to go back to Velaris to give a progress report to the high lord and lady of the night court. This was my first time going back since Nesta came to the camps, he thought.

He didn't know how to break this news to Nesta. He had been watching her from behind the door, where she had been braiding a little Illyrian girl's hair. She was surrounded by the little ones. He saw a young girl whisper something in her ear, which chased Nesta to laughed.

Mother above, her laugh was making it even more difficult to leave. How relaxed and cheerful she looked . If he told her, it would just break her heart. Cassian was lost in his thoughts , until someone was shaking him. Nesta

" What happened ??? Why are you looking so sad ??" Nesta asked him. Wait, he looked sad? 

Nesta arched her brow in question.

“Sweetheart, you won't believe me if I told you why I was so sad."   
"Just say it Commander " She still didn't call him Cassian. He thought this was a favour, because if she called him by his first name, Cauldron above, he won't be able to take it without being wild with her .

"I don't get to be with you the whole time sweetheart." he sighed dramatically.   
She paused for a moment before saying "Ok , now tell me what the truth is."   
Great, she caught him. Nothing can go past her intelligent mind . It's always sieving out the answers and the truth.  
" Alright Nesta. The thing is that I have to go back to Velaris."   
" What why??? " She asked   
" I need to give the progress report of the Illyrians to Rhys and Feyre. " And then Cassian added, after putting a thought for a moment " it might be weeks before I come back "  
"Weeks?" She repeated.   
"Yes, weeks. I am sorry Nessie but it's important for me to go there"   
"It's okay, I understand " she hugged him and added " I know you are the general of the night court. You are responsible for the Illyrians and I won't stop you from doing your job. It's a part of you"  
"Well I would gladly leave a part of me for you" he said kissing her hair. " What would I do with a part of you, when I can have the whole of you" he knew she was smirking, uh that smartass knew how to shape her words for him to finally open up.

" So you want the whole o-  
But Nesta was already kissing him. She was running her hands over him, while Cassian groaned. He took Nesta to their room, the biggest given to the general of the night court , where he lay her on the bed, and soon they both started exploring each other, with time ticking by their side.

***************

" I want more " Cassian moaned.   
"No, my love , you need to control yourself " Nesta said.   
"But whyy??? "   
" Because , you have to go back to the city of starlight and you should at least have the energy to stand " Nesta crooned.   
"But you know sweetheart, I am one of the most powerful Illyrian" he smirked at her.   
"No means No " she said with a hint of amusement .  
"Ok, but you know , being with you, I don't even have to wear siphons, cause you take all the energy out of me......"   
" How touching " she sighed dramatically and then they both laughed.

" Ok but you gotta wear them tomorrow " she said. They kissed for some time , that when they parted it was already dawn.   
"Alright Nessie , but promise me you will wait for me ? " He said firmly .   
"I promise " she said.  
"Now go and get dressed " she shoved him from the bed .   
"You so badly want to get rid of me Don't you Nesta" he sighed dramatically, turning towards the door , already dressed through some magic.   
"Bastard" she hissed at him, as he went away, outside the door laughing.

***************

By the time Nesta had dressed and had already completed some of her work, it was noon. Cassian soon had to leave. She thought of finding him, and then bid a goodbye , when someone tapped on her shoulder.

" Hi Nessie. " he said.   
"Of all the nicknames you have for me , why do you keep using Nessie??? I have a reputation you know" she tried to lighten the tension between them, because she knew that she'd be in tears, if they were just serious with each other.

" Because, Nessie , I like it and I know you love it too" he grinned at her. He knew the reason for this sudden question. "Besides you never call me by my name".   
But Nesta was already busy checking his siphons which he had to wear, in order to control his power."You look .....ready " she said .   
“Well I gotta go now Nesta. But don't worry I'll be back before you start missing me " he grinned at her.   
"As if I am not busy enough " she sighed. That sarcastic-

" It's time . I think you should go General." Nesta said firmly.   
Cassian sighed. She never let her guard down, her beautiful strong determined lover. " I guess this is goodbye then. Good bye Nesta, I'll meet you soon " he said.

" Goodbye general" she said, giving him a quick hug.   
After a minute or so, Cassian had winnowed back to the city of starlight, back to Velaris, back to The residence of the high lord and lady of the night court.

***************

Cassian had reached Velaris in about 2 hrs. It was night by the time he arrived at their new house, the riverfront estate , which Rhys had gifted to Feyre. This was also the house where months ago, Rhys had unleashed his powers on Nesta.

Poor broken Nesta. A helpless female fae, who had no strength to even take care of herself at that time. She had been so scared of him at that moment. Nesta had told her about this to Cassian, after they had been together. Cassian had become so angry, that It took much of Nesta's strength for him to calm down.

Cassian recalled that memory. He knew he shouldn't be this angry. But after they had shared their past lives with each other, he knew that it was not Nesta's fault that Feyre had been sent to the woods for hunting. She was hurt by her father. And now, when he died, she couldn't handle it-

" Well, well, well. Look who is here?" Azriel had been standing close to him. Cassian was so lost, that he hadn't sensed him or his slipping-in-the-shadow abilities.   
"Az!!! You scared me !!! " Cassian said. " At least next time tell me that you are there."   
“Ok sure Cassian. Next time whenever I make an appearance, I'd say, Cassian if you are here, then please know that I am coming to meet you!!! " They laughed.

" Since when did you become so cheerful Az?? " Cassian asked.   
"Well, let's say I am enjoying myself in the gardens. Can you imagine Cass?? Me , a person who has the power of darkness, enjoys sunshine?? "   
" Well , shadows are formed in the sunlight " Cassian pointed out.   
" Ooooooo wise Cass" Az said. He seemed .... relieved. Well, at least now that he was involved with Elain, he won't start thinking about Mor again. That would spare all three of them.

" You look tired brother." Az remarked.   
"How did you- "   
" sensing abilities " Az reminded him. Yeah right, Cassian forgot about his always sensing first before you even know its abilities too.   
"The high lord, oh Rhysand. Must be with Feyre in their room " he said.  
Az had a questioning look on his face, when he heard Cassian refer Rhys as the high lord. But Cassian just shrugged. He remembered Nesta always referring to Rhys and Feyre as the high lord and lady of the night court. Only by their titles. No familiarity in it.

Suddenly Cassian became drowsy. He was led by Azriel to his room.   
" Sleep Cass. You can meet them tomorrow " Azriel said, closing his door, leaving him to his own thoughts in the darkness.

Cassian woke up at dawn. He had to meet them at 9 during breakfast. It was 7 am. He had made up his mind of trying not to do anything ridiculous or yell at those two. Calm down Cassian calm down he thought to himself.

Finally he got dressed up, and went to see the high lord and lady of the night court. First he saw Feyre. She was wearing a blue dress with gold swirls embedded on it. She even wore a tiara. Next he saw him. He was in his usual black clothes although his wings were concealed.

" It's been long, Cass" Feyre embraced him. She hugged him tightly, but Cassian didn't move his hands towards her. So she stepped back. Thankfully , Rhys didn't notice it. He was too busy picking up the toast from the dining table.

" Good to see you brother " Rhys said. " I heard you arrived yesterday. Well why didn't you meet us? "   
" I thought you were occupied with some work " Cassian gestured to Feyre. Rhys just laughed.   
" When you have a beautiful lover and mate like her Cass, you just seem to be occupied with her the whole time" Cassian just nodded.

" Come join us Cassian " Feyre said, gesturing to the table. He sat in one of the chairs , distancing himself from them. They both were silent for a few minutes, eating their breakfast. They must be talking about his rigidity through that bond. He thought. Better keep himself intact.

" So about the progress of the camps, how's everything ?? " Rhys asked.   
"The camps are working quite well, my lord" he said. Shit he said high lord, he's done for sure.   
"Playing formalities aren't we General " Rhys smirked, but it didn't feel like he was joking.

Trying to lessen the tension in the room , Feyre asked him to go on.   
"The camps are working better than before actually "   
" What do you mean?? " Rhys asked   
"Well let's just say that the Females are getting equal rights , and the males are not much bothered by them. They are actually quite comfortable. Devlon has even started selecting pairs of a male and a female for sparing, which was not possible in the last centuries."

Cassian slowly explained this whole new mechanism of the camps. But he didn't dare mention Nesta because of whom this had been initiated. First of all when she came, Devlon had been scared so badly, that a rumour was still going on he shitted his pants. Then because of that, many males and some females also became scared of her.

Later, when she showed them that she was not the one to be afraid of and shared her new understandings with them, The females embraced her as their own , irrespective of her not being an illyrian, and rebelled against the males. They only made food for themselves, only washed their clothes , and even separated their rooms and tents from the males , regardless of the relationship between them.

The males had been so frustrated that they had agreed to the equal rights. They didn't know how to cook ,clean and Nesta had used this as their weak point and attacked. That goddamn calculative , intelligent smartass had been able to bring a change in the camps within a month, when in fact The high lord , couldn't do anything in 500 years-

" General, did you hear me ? " Rhys asked.   
" Oh sorry my lord , I got a bit carried away" he smiled at them.   
"Alright then, I guess we can discuss other matters later." Feyre nodded and they both stood up going back up the stairs.

So they really didn't bother to even ask about Nesta, he thought. This only added fuel to his fire. He knew he was going to burst, but he controlled himself. Feyre almost was out of sight , when Cassian asked " aren't you forgetting something my lady?"   
"No general, I believe that I didn't forget anything”  
Rhysand was behind her. " And what might it be, Genera,l that we are forgetting?? " He commanded a warning to him, to not remind her about Nesta .   
" About your sis- "   
" Elain is doing well Cass " Rhys said with a flick of his wrist, truly disinterested.  
So they really didn't care about Nesta. He wanted to yell at them so badly , but he tried to say " About Nesta " calmly.   
" Oh right , how is she ?? " Feyre asked without even a hint of emotion in her voice.   
" Is she still drinking her guts out? " Rhys asked.   
That's it , Cassian was done . He would not hear another word from them.  
" Shut up" he whispered .   
" What was that Cassian?? " Rhys asked .   
" I SAID SHUT UP!!" He screamed at them.   
"Cassian stop screaming at him!!!! " Feyre shouted back. " He is your high lord!!!! Respect him!!! " 

“FOR WHAT"?? Cassian asked. " You are taking his side for treating your sister badly?? He doesn't even Care for Nesta you goddamn idiot!!! "   
" Yes I don't care for her !! And talk to my mate nicely!!! " The high lord roared.  
" I know Nesta. She always hated me , she was always Angry, she never cared for m-"   
" My mate's right Cassian. In Fact she rejected titles, rejected the Inner circle, rejected yo- "  
" You know nothing about her. You know nothing about Nesta" Cassian was tired. Tired of listening to everyone in their circle of friends ranting about Nesta. Except for Az. But now, it had to be stopped.

" You may have spent 19 years with Nesta, but you still don't know her. You still don't know her Feyre ". He whispered. Feyre looked shocked. " That's- "  
" Seems like Nesta sent you here to fight with us. First she sends Feyre to the woods. And now - "  
" IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS MINUTE, RHYS, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU". Cassian roared.   
" Well what do you have in defense Cass- "   
" Nesta wasn't the one who sent Feyre to the woods. In Fact , she didn't want her to hunt ,and wanted die through starvation -"  
" What ?? Why such ridiculous reaso- "   
Rhys let Cassian talk " Feyre interrupted him.

So Cassian told them the whole reason , leaving bits and pieces which showed much of Nesta's vulnerability and might be used against her.   
" This was stupid " Rhys concluded. " Because we still don't know who sent her, and as she was the oldest sibling, she could have stopped Feyre from going."  
" RHYS SHE WAS ONLY 16 AT THAT TIME!!! SHE HAD HER OWN TRAUMAS TO FIGHT. AND WASN'T HER USING THE MONEY TO BUY UNNECESSARY THINGS ENOUGH OF A CLUE ? "  
" And as for who sent her..." Cassian turned towards Feyre " does he know about the promise ?? "   
Feyre turned pale. That was enough to tell that Rhysand didn't know. " How do you know about The promise ?? , I was the only one who was present with her..." She was passing by her door , when she heard it.   
" Who her?? What are you talking about Feyre, what promise ?? " Rhys asked.

" My mother " Feyre whispered Tears rolled down her eyes. Cassian looked at Feyre apologetically , but remained silent. He didn’t know how he had been dragged into this mess of the Archerons, but it had to be sorted out and someone needed to do something. Suddenly Rhys became angry.  
" How dare you ? How dare you Cassian make my mate sad?? "   
"I only want the truth to be out so that Nesta isn't blamed. " He said calmly.   
"Are you and Nesta together now?? Because I think she has influenced- ''   
Suddenly the glass vases in the room shattered into million pieces. Thankfully he had worn his siphons. Mother above, he would have destroyed the whole house. Cassian was quiet with rage. Just one more thing about Nesta and he would-  
" Yes Nesta and I are together , but the way you had used your powers on her after the solstice , from that day on I had been- "

" Get out of here Cassian '' Rhys commanded, ready to use his power on him. "I don't care who it is in front of me, friend or enemy, but if you make my mate hurt, you perish. You are my brother Cassian , but I would not allow this behaviour from you. As for Feyre'' he turned towards her " we will talk later. " He wiped her tears.

" Now, as your high lord, general, I command you to go back to the camps, right at this moment."   
As you wish my lord " Cassian composed himself, as if nothing happened. But before winnowing he said " And If you hurt my mate high lord , then you shall know the consequences."   
And with that he went far away from them.

****************

Mate, Mate,mate , mate. The glass vase shattering wasn't only because of the talk between them. It was because he had felt the mating bond snap in place. As soon as he felt it was snapped between him and Nesta, he felt the power of the bond rush through him leading to this destruction.

And then the whole Dialogue he had said before leaving. Cauldron boil him, could he ever stop spilling things? But it was not his fault, he thought. They had made him so angry, that he felt the need to say something. He defended her, like it was the end of the world. He didn't know for how long he would not talk to them.

Maybe if Nesta forgives them then he might forgive them He thought. Nesta.

Memories of Nesta Archeron flooded his brain. Nesta kicking him, Nesta learning combat, Nesta in the high lord meeting, Nesta protecting him , Nesta kissing him, Nesta after the war, Nesta in the solstice party, Nesta's last day in Velaris, Nesta first day in the camps-

" Hey Brother " Cassian turned to Az. Seeing him made him realise that he had reached Az's home. Maybe he needed to be there, after all , during winnowing he didn't think of where to go.   
" Hey Az " he tried to grin at him.   
" Cass are you alright ? " He asked. He could clearly see the emotions Cassian was trying to hide.

" Wait, did you fight with someone?? " He asked him.   
" Yeah, guess whom ? , Rhys and Feyre"   
"Cauldron boil me " Azriel muttered .  
" Look I don't know why but I had to defend her. I am sorry Az if it makes you feel I was being insensitive to them, but I had to. " Tears rolled down his eyes.   
" I know " " Az said. " I had seen you look at them with some confusion when Nesta left to collect her belongings and leave for the camps the next day. It's okay, Cass . You did the right thing. Not many are able to stand up to defend others from their loved ones. Speaking of which, how's your mate? '' Az asked him .   
" Well she is really happy there- '' Cassian stilled with astonishment clear on his face. " Wait , how did you know she is my mate?"   
" Well, Elain is a seer you know, so after you guys left, she had this vision two days later , where you both called each other your mate" Az waved his hand as if it was normal for him to discover mates of his best friend every day.  
"Did you tell anyone? " Cass asked, fully aware that Rhys and Feyre knew .   
" No, I didn't tell anyone , not even Rhys , because I thought it would be the right thing to tell you first."   
" Oh don't bother, they know too . "   
" Oh , ig you just felt the bond then " Az realised. " So, how has Elain taken this news? "

As soon as He said Elain's name , Az brightened. " She is well you know. She was so happy that you guys were mates. She was laughing and she felt relieved too that Nesta will be getting better. "   
They both murmured " seer things '' and laughed.   
" Come inside brother. I think you should sleep , you won't be able to fly to the camps."

" What if the high lord and lady punish you ?"   
" Oh they won't , and I can handle it . " Az smiled at Cass and hugged him. " Now go inside, you know your room I hope. "  
" Go sleep and when you are freshened up, go back to the camps." " Thanks Az you are the best. " Cass said.

As soon as he came in contact with the bed , he slept peacefully.

It was midnight. Cassian had been sleeping for almost 7-8 hours. He didn't feel tired at all. He tiptoed to Azriel's room and saw that he was asleep. So he wrote a note and left it in his room, certain that he'd read it. Then he left his home flying towards his own; The Windhaven camps.

Nesta had been staring at the stars in the sky. They were clustered together and twinkling . Well, this was the benefit of being in the night court, She thought. A beautiful calming night scenery, where even her worst days in the camp gave her hope to have a new better one.

Emerie had asked her to go to sleep an hour back, but she refused and asked her to sleep. As, Emerie had been working the whole day long and looked tired. So Emerie had built her a small fire.   
"You'll get cold Nesta " she had said.   
" Aww you care about me "   
" well actually if you get sick then I'd have to work double ." They laughed.

Ever since she came to the camps, the first friend she had was Emerie. Talking to her made her feel that they were somewhat the same. Not after a week in the camps they had become best of friends. Emerie had even told her that Cassian had begged her to feed Nesta, for Nesta only listened to her. She had laughed hard at that time. They told each other everything. Except that Nesta didn't tell Emerie about a strange happening in the morning.  
She had been cleaning the jugs in the kitchen after breakfast, when she felt something inside her. That sensation in her brought Thoughts of Cassian rushing through her whole body. It felt as if something snapped. Suddenly she was missing Cassian so badly , that she thought she might go and bring him back by pulling him.

Nesta was curious about this weird sensation, so she made up that she was sick , and went to the small library. The library didn't have much information , but Nesta hoped that she might find something. She searched through the books on the shelves. Potions by healers , the most ancient dynasty, history of the origin, Prythian and its parts, a guide to solar courts, Bonds and Bargains-

Her eyes didn't skip that book. The weird sensation felt like a bond. She had made her first bond with Emerie, and she knew how it felt. But she didn't think about it now, for this mystery was waiting for her to get resolved. She had read half the book, and almost lost hope, when she saw a new chapter. The mating bond .

She began reading. " The mating bond is one of the most sacred bonds between faes, as it's deeper than a marriage . It exists between two faes of equal power , and can never be broken. The bond snaps either before the two faes know each other, or when they are intimate. It is a rare bond, and always reminds the fae about their mate making them bring their mates closer. It also.............. "

She read the whole article and let that sink in. So Cassian was her mate. And the bond was snapped today. Urgh no wonder she had been daydreaming about him the whole day. Suddenly she smiled and tears of happiness rolled her eyes. She was delighted that of all the males , Cassian was hers. She could feel the bond in him , as if it were waiting for her to reach it. However, she didn't dare do anything , thinking that it would disappear as if it were a dream.  
*

Nesta was staring dreamily at the sky , when she noticed the stars make an outline of wings. Wings shaped just like Cassian's . She thought. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was none other than Cassian, who was flying towards her. She suddenly felt dizzy with happiness. As soon as he landed , he saw her. He felt relieved. He came closer to her, and then they had a makeout session for a long time.  
" Hate to break this kiss, but what are you doing here , you were supposed to meet them? " Nesta whispered.   
"Let's just say that, I got into a friendly fight with them ."

" Friendly fight " Nesta repeated. " If it were one , then you wouldn't have come after a day. "  
"Alright , it was a really bad fight . " He said.   
" Well, what happened ? ". Nesta asked.  
So Cassian explained everything. He told her about them being self absorbed , that they didn't care about anyone, he told her about the talk between him and them, about the promise , leaving the vase incident-

" Wait. Why did you bring her in our conversation ? " She asked slowly.   
"Because Nesta, I can't see everyone else blaming you for everything." Tears rolled down his eyes. " I am sorry, I didn't want to, but I know the truth as you do, and I'd defend and be with you till the end of the world. Because I love you. They didn't understand. They never did Nesta. They don't know everything, although I hope they will now. I am sorry for doing this, for bringing her up and if you want to , you can break up with me , and never talk to me for the rest of your life, but I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Tears rolled down Nesta's eyes. " You stupid big bat " she was crying now. " I didn't know you'd go this far for me. I didn't know , I didn't know that you loved me so much , that you'd stand up for me in front of your loved ones. It would be a loss for me to lose someone as precious as you." She added.   
Nesta had almost-stopped crying and wiped Cassian's tears from his cheeks. " I love you Cassian " she hugged him.

" I love you too, mate " Cassian said after realisation hit him, he stilled.   
"Yeah about that mate thing, I accept it " she whispered in his ears.   
"I am honoured to be your mate " they both said simultaneously and laughed heartily.   
At last they both sat down. Nesta snuggled in with Cassian looking up at the stars, which once again gave her hope for a new life, a new beginning.


End file.
